This invention relates to photographic material processing apparatus, and more particularly to a processing module usable alone or with like modules arranged in side-by-side relation. The module of the invention is designed for use with exposed photographic material, either black and white or color, and is capable of processing to high and consistent standards of quality.
A user may start with one module at first, and operate the module, manually or automatically, depending on design details, to perform all the steps in a given process. If volume requires, a second module can be added, thereby doubling productivity, as processing steps are performed in both simultaneously, and, later, a third, fourth, etc. module. One or more modules may be associated with a single set of reservoirs for the processing liquids, meaning there need be no duplication of the liquid handling apparatus when the number of modules is increased to accommodate a greater volume of work.
The capability of a module to be joined with one or more additional modules, as mentioned above, renders the use of the modules highly economical from the standpoint of original cost. In addition, a module may be substantially automatic in operation, and a plurality of such modules work together automatically. Thus, labor cost involved in using the modules of the invention is minimal.
The processing modules of the invention are characterized by the ability to process exposed photographic material with a high degree of consistency from one batch of material to the next, and from one module to the next module. As is well known, prior processing units generally have a "personality" of their own, and difficulty is experienced in obtaining consistent results. The present module with its automatic features overcomes the problem of inconsistent performance, even at high volume.
Applicant has been a commercial photographer for many years, and from the beginning has been seeking processing apparatus suitable for his high standards of quality. He has used or is acquainted with most apparatus commercially available in the last 25 years. All process certain shortcomings in meeting his requirements. The present module was developed by applicant in order to achieve his quality standards and overcome the shortcomings of prior apparatus.